


Wanna Hear Your Beating Heart Tonight

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of 5x02. Kira gives Scott a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Hear Your Beating Heart Tonight

_Weird._ Kira thought. However, accidentally exploding a light bulb was the last thing on her mind. Her boyfriend seemed to be thinking similarly because all he did was pull her closer and kiss her. She broke off and smiled awkwardly when she felt the prominent bulge in his pants. She wasn’t sure if he was in a casual makeout kinda mood, or more of a dirtier one. 

Either way, she had just gotten her question answered.

“Sorry.” Scott said, guiltily.   

“It’s fine.” Kira shrugged, then stared suggestively. “Lie back down.” 

He looked confused for a moment, trying to figure out what she was hinting at but one look in her eyes and he got the idea. 

Scott immediately relaxed against the pillows. “Oh god.” 

Kira tugged down his pants and underwear and ran her fingers across his half hard cock. Scott closed his eyes and sunk his head further down on the pillow. Kira just grew wetter at the effect she had on him. 

She leaned her hand towards her bedside drawer and pulled out a container of lube she had buried underneath some socks. Its scent and taste were of faux watermelon, the same thing you found in bubblegum. It was pretty good. 

She rubbed it across his length, leaving it slick and wet. She heard Scott’s muffed groan and grinned to herself. She started at the base of his cock, gently playing with his balls. Kira soon moved her hand up and down, going at a slow pace before increasing her movement. 

Scott’s quiet moaning begun getting slightly louder, so she had to place her free hand on his mouth. She would die of embarrassment and humiliation if her parents ever walked in on them doing this. 

Her body tingled when he slipped her fingers into his mouth, sucking him gently. 

“Shhh,” Kira whispered, and pulled her fingers away. 

She shifted her position, and placed her lips at the tip of his cock. She kept a hand spread across the base and end, rubbing and barely squeezing while she sucked hard and fast. It was a good thing she hardly had a gag reflex. Maybe it had something to do with her abilities as a kitsune. 

Scott’s legs were withering.

He accidentally trusted into her mouth. “Sorry- sorry.” 

She glanced at him, and somehow managed to make her voice sultry.  “Keep doing it.” 

Kira took more of his length into her mouth and kept up with his thrusts. She took turns between licking and sucking. After tasting Scott’s precome at the tip, she could tell he was about to orgasm. 

Kira pulled her mouth out with a wet, noisy, pop. 

She exhaled loudly and began pumping Scott’s dick again.

“Kira-oh, Kira, Kira-” Scott was moaning. “I’m gonna-” 

He let out one final grunt and came all over Kira’s palm, and his own stomach.

They paused in that position for a second, staring at each other and caught in the moment before Scott sighed breathlessly and Kira rolled off him. 

“Let’s go clean up.” 

They both laughed. This aftermath was kinda awkward, and a little embarrassing but they were so comfortable around each other that it didn’t matter. 

They were used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> after all scott's been through he deserves a blowjob. let's be real. 
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated <3


End file.
